


Fear

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [25]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Battle, Fear, Firefight, Gen, Silence, noise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: In the middle of a firefight, Wraith gets overwhelmed as the voices start to get too loud.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Kudos: 13





	Fear

_ Someone’s watching you. _

Wraith whipped around, nearly breaking her neck to see an enemy directly behind her with their weapon drawn. She didn't even pause to make sense of who it was as she sprayed a whole mag of her R99 into them. It was enough to get them knocked and that's when she saw it was Bangalore. The soldier scoffed at the skirmisher, Wraith reloading her SMG as she could feel her paranoia rising.

"Shoulda known better than to drop on you." Bangalore commented from her downed state. Wraith merely shook her head.

"You don't even know the half of it when it comes to these voices.” And she was sure the woman doesn’t. On one end, they were helpful. On the other, downright overwhelming. Which is what she was feeling right now as all of the voices started building. She was caught in the middle of a large firefight when seconds ago, it was so calm she could hear the little pawprints of a mouse scampering away. A glance at the map showed that her teammates weren’t too far away, Wattson setting up her fences in a building while Lifeline defended the best she could.

“You know, a fear I had was that I wouldn’t ever make it home. I ain’t giving in.” Wraith nodded as Bangalore spoke, raising the muzzle of her gun towards the soldier.

“I know you won’t.” She finished the woman off just as her comms went to life.

“Are you okay out there, mon amie?” It was Wattson.

“Ye-Yea, just fine!” She swallowed deeply, the voices banging on her eardrums. She was separated from her team by a field where all of the Legends were battling it out. There was no way she could make it there in one piece. If she paused or slipped up for even a moment, that would it.

“We got ya back! Just phase on over here already.” Lifeline must’ve known about Wraith’s worries. The skirmisher could hear her curse under her breath as she took out Gibby who had broken through their defenses.

Wraith took a deep breath, steadying herself. She knew there were snipers, traps, and sights that were soon gonna be all on her. All of the noise was making her deaf as readied her energy. She’ll sprint a good part of it in the open, saving her phase so that she made it intact, for the most part, at the end. 

“It’s now or never.” She hopped out of the window and started sprinting. 

_ Silence over here. _

_ Zipline over there. _

_ There’s a trap. _

_ Grenade. _

She closed her eyes as the voices started to overload her, opening them just in time to narrowly avoid a sniper shot. She threw out an arc star in no particular direction, smirking when it landed in the middle of a fight and struck a few people. Though the voices warned her of everything, they couldn’t tell her where the traps or grenades were as she stumbled upon the ordinances and took damage by them, grunting from the pain. Before Octane crashed into her, she phased out and slid into the entrance of the building that her teammates were at. When she came back, she slumped her back against a wall and was greeted by D.O.C as Lifeline pulled it out. Wattson’s pylon was a sight for sore eyes as it deflected another grenade from entering the premises.

“Welcome back.” Lifeline said softly as she watched her teammate get healed. Wraith chuckled.

“Nice to be back.” She scanned the room and saw that the fences were skillfully placed throughout the whole area.

“Don’t worry, I bring the silence.” Wattson reassured the skirmisher from her perch on the upper floor, sniping enemies that dared to cross her path.

And though it wasn’t entirely silence that greeted her ears, it was the closest she got to it. The voices stopped, all of her worries and fears being left out of the door. Right now, she was comforted by the constant hum of electricity, D.O.C’s healing, and the presence of two great teammates. With them, she'll be able to fight her fears as they fought for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I could've done better for this, but my brain just did not want to work. I wanted to do something about Wraith and the voices in her head, getting overwhelmed/paranoid, that Wattson and/or someone being there helps to make the voices go away.  
> Feedback is awesome! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed the piece! 🥰


End file.
